


Trips and illusions

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Webs and illusions [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Big Mutant Family, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence - Spider-Man: Far From Home, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jean Grey Lives, Male-Female Friendship, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Azazel/Raven | Mystique (X-Men), Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Logan (X-Men), Past Child Abuse, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Logan (X-Men), Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Raven | Mystique, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Slow To Update, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Villain Quentin Beck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: After The Snap and The Blip happened, a nice trip to Europe with the class seemed like the perfect idea for both Olivia and the mourning Peter.Unfortunately, things can't ever be easy for the two of them, even on vacation as monsters attack, Peter is recruited to fight them and an old face from Olivia's past emerges. Will they both make it through vacation? Or will Mysterio ruin everything?
Relationships: Jean Grey & Original Female Character(s), Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Michelle Jones & Original Female Character(s), Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Original Female Character(s), Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Raven | Mystique & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Webs and illusions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708642
Comments: 32
Kudos: 12





	1. Snapped away

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

It all happened on a very normal school day. Peter and Olivia were sitting in the school bus, talking excitedly about the field trip they just had and about the test tomorrow. They both felt that they would do very well as they had studied and practiced for it together as they had found that it worked really well as long as Peter didn't use his webs to suddenly pull the book out of Olivia's hands and she didn't use her powers to distract him

If you had to believe Ned, she didn't even have to use her powers to distract him as he was completely infatuated with her, even after a few months of dating. Ned was absolutely ecstatic that his two best friends were together and was their number 1 wingman and supporter. Even just a few months after they started a relationship, he already wondered what kind of powers their kids would have. "Ned, Peter and I are in high school. I think my family would kill the both of us if I got pregnant now." Olivia had said with a laugh

"I'm not saying right now! I'm saying in a few years or something." Ned had defended himself and she had laughed. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, alright?" She had asked while still laughing and he had immediately agreed, before hesitantly asking a question. "Hey, Liv. Why don't you call any of the X-men your parents, instead of aunt and uncle?" He had asked carefully and she had straightened up

"Because I have a mom and she was perfect." She had replied coolly, crossing her arms defensively. "And your dad?" Ned had asked slowly. She had given him a very dark look in return, before walking away without saying anything and he had known he had definitely crossed a line. He suddenly remembered what Peter had said about not all parents reacting good at finding out their child was a mutant and could hit himself

He had immediately apologised the very next day, feeling truly sorry and she had forgiven him, but had asked him not to ask about her parents again and he had immediately promised never to talk about that subject again. Not long after that, he and Peter had met Jean Grey for the first time and after fangirling about her for a few minutes, Ned had waited until Peter and Olivia were distracted, before quietly telling the woman about his stupidity and asking if there were any other subjects he had to avoid. 

He was still pretty sure that the only reason that he still had his memories of that day or was still alive in general, was because Jean had fortunately realised he hadn't meant to upset Olivia with his questions and was now genuinely doing his best to look after her. The incredibly dark look on her face as he mentioned Olivia's father really reminded him that she was one of the X-men and that he wouldn't stand a chance

She had taken a deep breath to calm herself down and had slowly talked about how he should never ever suggest doing experiments with her powers as that was exactly what her father had done to her, much to his horror. He had promised and she had smiled at him. "You're a good friend, Mr. Leeds. I'm glad she has you, MJ and Peter." She had told him and he had puffed out his chest in pride at the compliment 

MJ had jokingly said "congratulations, losers" when Olivia and Peter first got together and told her about it. She actually had her own crush on Peter, but she could see that he and Olivia were very happy together as a couple and she absolutely wasn't going to ruin that. They both were her friends and she wasn't going to break that up simply because Olivia got him. She was happy that Peter always seemed to cheer the usually solemn Olivia up with his antics and found that she deserved it after whatever happened in her past. 

She had figured out Peter's secret quite a while ago after matching his multiple disappearances with spider-man going to save the day and it honestly hasn't been that hard to connect the dots together. She also had a very big suspicion that Olivia wasn't exactly a completely normal girl as well, but she wasn't going to tell anyone. If Olivia really was what she thought the girl was, then she'd be forced to leave school 

She'd have to go back to that Xavier's place if she really was a mutant and MJ didn't want that. School would be so incredibly boring without her to have teasing contests with. She would wait and see what would happen, but she would do her best to make sure her friends would be okay. She wasn't going to lose themPeter had just started to look something up on his phone when the tiny hairs on his arm stood up straight.

"Peter?" He heard Olivia whisper in fear as she looked out the window. He turned as well and saw a huge alien ship hovering in the sky. He blindly reached out and tapped Ned on the face. "I need you to cause a distraction." He whispered. "Holy shit. We're all gonna die!" Ned shouted at seeing the ship, focusing everyone's attention on it. Peter and Olivia shared a look and hugged each other tightly. "Good luck." She breathed as he pulled back and left the bus through the window. Little did they know that they wouldn't see each other again for five years. 

"What's the matter with you kids? You've never seen a spaceship before?" The old bus driver, Stan, asked sarcastically without a care in the world as Olivia kept sitting on the bench and tried to keep herself calm. This was a whole different thing than what Peter usually did and she desperately hoped he'd be alright in the fight. Although, Tony Stark would no doubt be there as well and he'd protect Peter, right? 

Ned eventually sat down next to her in Peter's spot and they shared a very frightened and worried look as they were both concerned about their friend. "He'll be okay, right?" She asked quietly. "Peter survived having a building falling on top of him. He'll be fine." Ned said, patting and rubbing her back to try and comfort her. "Yeah, but aliens are a whole different thing entirely." She whispered and he had to agree

Because of obvious reasons, school was cancelled for the rest of the day, plus the next day and Olivia quickly went home. Jean was there as she had been told to look after Olivia. They watched the battle on TV and gasped at seeing Spider-man get flung around, before going up to the spaceship as he refused to let go of a floating man getting taken away by one of the attacking aliens, despite the X-men having arrived to the side and trying to fight as well. They stared in horror as Logan, Scott and Storm were thrown around like they were puppets

Once the battle was over, Peter, Tony and the aliens having left earth, Jean arrived at the scene and immediately hugged a dozed, but alive Scott. "The professor wants everyone in the mansion. It's not safe anymore" A frustrated Logan said after getting off the phone with the man. He hated that the alien had defeated him so easily. "I'll go get Olivia and make her ready to leave." Jean said with a nod as she quickly left again. 

Only problem was: Olivia didn't want to leave. "Aunt Jean, my boyfriend just got taken on a spaceship. I'm not going to sit there in the mansion and twiddle my fingers when I should be here for when he comes back." She stubbornly insisted. The older mutant honestly wanted to say that Peter might not come back this time around, but decided not to as she didn't want to stress the already frantic girl anymore than she was

"Alright, but the minute something goes wrong again, we're going to the mansion." She said. "We?" Olivia asked in confusion. "You didn't think I'd leave you all alone in a time like this, did you?" Jean asked with a smile and the girl smiled back, before hugging her. "Thank you, aunt Jean." She whispered. "You're very welcome." The older woman said as she hugged her honorary niece back, before calling the professor that they were staying and Charles reluctantly agreed as long as they called every once in a while to make sure they were alright 

The next morning, there still wasn't any news about Peter, Tony or any of the other avengers. Olivia was sitting on the couch, trying literally everything to distract herself from the growing worry about Peter. Ned called her if she had heard anything, but she had to disappoint him. She was reading a book to try and not think about where her boyfriend was, when she suddenly felt a strange sensation in her hand

She looked down at her hand and it looked like it was slowly falling apart at the seams, flecks getting loose from her fingers and floating in the air. "Aunt Jean?" She called in apprehension and fear as Jean immediately looked up, her eyes widening in shock as Olivia looked up at her, before completely dissolving into nothing. The last thing the girl heard was her aunt frightfully screaming her name, before everything went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	2. Brought back

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Olivia blinked as she felt like she was waking up from a strange dream. "That was weird, right aunt Jean?" She asked, only to receive no response. Looking up, she widened her eyes at seeing that the apartment was completely empty, no sign of anyone living and everything covered in dust. "Aunt Jean?" She called, but no reaction came. She looked through the multiple rooms, but they were empty as well

"What the hell?" She said as she grabbed her phone and called the first number on the list, which happened to be Kurt. " _Hello?"_ His familiar voice said. "Kurt? It's Olivia." She said as she tried not to freak out. _"Olivia! Are you alright?! Where are you?"_ Kurt frantically asked. "I'm in the apartment, but where did-" She started just as he appeared in front of her, phone still next to his ear. "Oh, thank goodness." He muttered as he pulled her into a hug. The familiar sensation of being teleported happened and when she opened her eyes, she was in the mansion

"Olivia!" A familiar voice shouted as they arrived and Olivia was immediately pulled from Kurt's arms and into Jean's. "Aunt Jean! Where were you? The whole entire apartment was empty and... why do you look so different?" The girl asked and saw that Jean looked quite a bit different than the last time she saw he. The older woman gently grabbed her by the upper arms and looked her right into her eyes

"I need you to listen very carefully, Olivia. You were disintegrated with half of life in the universe and were only just brought back somehow, but you you need to know that it's been five years since you disappeared." She said earnestly and the girl felt weak. "And Peter?" She then asked quietly. "He was Snapped away too." Logan said as he joined them, immediately getting tackled into a hug by Olivia

"Hey, kid. Welcome back." He said sincerely as he hugged her back as tightly as he possibly could. They quickly sat her down at the table and told her everything she had missed in those five years. She was in a strange way relieved that Peter had been snapped away too. At least, he didn't get to go through the guilt of failing to save her. Right after the explanation some of the X-men joined a ferocious battle with the Avengers against the alien responsible for it all. They eventually won and killed the bastard, but at the cost of Tony Stark's life

A few days later, Charles and some of the X-men came to pay their respects to the billionaire at his house. "Professor Xavier. We didn't expect to see you here." Happy commented in surprise as Charles floated out of the van on a hovering chair. "Mr. Stark and I have worked together on a few occasions in the past few years. It is only proper that I come to pay my respects." He said as Olivia got out of the car as well

Happy immediately gave her a tiny smile at seeing her. "Hey, kid. Peter's right over there." He said, gesturing behind him. She nodded and patted his shoulder in sympathy, before running towards Peter and May. The latter saw her first and smiled. "Look who we have there." She teased and Peter immediately turned around. He widened his eyes at seeing her and opened his arms as she ran the last few feet into them. 

"I'm so sorry, Peter." She whispered, rubbing his back as she held him tightly and he sniffed in response. Pulling back, she could clearly see his red eyes that told her he'd been crying. She gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek. "I'm here for you, Peter. I'm here." She told him, pulling him into another hug. They stood there for a while, before it was time. They all stood silently as Pepper let a small bouquet of flowers float down the river with Tony's first arc reactor lying on them, her holding their young daughter Morgan

Peter had an almost bruising grip on Olivia's hand as he tried not to break down, but she didn't give an inch to show it was hurting her, knowing that he needed the support. She loved around and saw almost all of the avengers standing around them. Five years ago, she would've freaked out at being surrounded by so many superheroes, but not now. They all lost a friend and teammate and she wasn't going to disrespect that. 

May had eventually calmed down at learning Peter's secret and had learned Olivia's as well not long after, so she didn't look up weird at meeting some of the X-men once the flowers had floated out of view and everyone started to go away. "May, can I go with them?" Peter asked, not wanting to be apart from Olivia just yet and May immediately nodded. "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow." She replied, kissing his cheek. 

Arriving at the mansion, Olivia immediately pulled Peter to her room. She sat him down on the bed and hugged him once again. That did it as Peter immediately started to cry as he hugged her back and felt her stroke his back. "I'm here, tiger. I'm here." She whispered, holding him close and not saying "it's alright," because she knew it wasn't alright. She knew how much Peter had looked up to Tony and how hard his death must've hit him. They sat there for quite a while, before he eventually calmed down.

Because this was actually Peter's first time at the mansion, Olivia gave him a tour of the common and approved places to try and distract him for a while and he met several of the other X-men. Like Olivia with the Avengers, he would've been a massive geek about this five years ago, but he was very calm and solemn at meeting people like Kurt, Logan and even Charles. It really showed how out of it he was. 

The next day, Peter and Olivia went back to school for the first time. It felt incredibly weird to go back as if nothing had happened. Looking sideways, they both gave a tiny smile at seeing Ned and MJ waiting for them, the both of them having been Snapped as well. "What's up, loser?" MJ asked playfully as she gave Olivia a gentle hug and Ned and Peter did their special handshake, before the foursomes went to their first class

Time passed by and Olivia and Jean quickly went back to their old apartment in New York, the landlord actually being a very old friend of Charles and not having rented the apartment out in those five years in case they'd need it again and they did. Olivia took a deep breath as she was finally done with rearranging her room again and briefly looked at it with her hands in her side and nodding in satisfaction. She was home again. Sitting down on her bed, she grabbed her old plush toy and kissed its head, before going to help Jean with dinner. 

A few months after the Blip and as Spider-man slowly took up fighting again after a disappearance of five years and eight months, Peter, Olivia, Ned, MJ and the rest of the class got the news that they were going on a trip to Europe. Many of the kids were excited about this and Olivia was excited too. She had wanted to go to Europe for a while now, but her uncles and aunts always stopped her from going there. 

"Guys! We're going to Europe! How awesome is that? I wonder if I'll meet any nice girls there." Ned gushed as they walked through the halls. "Only you would think of that right now, Ned." Olivia said with a laugh. "Well, Peter already got you, so he won't have to look for any girls." He defended himself and they all laughed again as they talked about what they would do when they were in Europe Olivia felt a bit off, however as they talked.

Everytime she mentioned Europe, a dark look briefly crossed Jean's eyes for a moment, before she hid it and told her they wouldn't go there just yet. It was almost too quick to be noticed, but she had noticed it after a while. What could be so bad about the continent that her aunt looked so dangerous for a second everytime she even heard the name. Was there something dangerous there? She had no idea and honestly wasn't sure if she really wanted to know"You okay, loser?" MJ suddenly asked in slight concern and she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, just lost in thought about what we could do while in Europe." She said and MJ smirked. "I bet you and Peter will find every secluded spot you can find." She said teasingly and Olivia hit her on the arm. "Oh, shut up." She muttered as MJ laughed. Olivia eventually chucked as well as she forgot about her bad feeling. In Europe, a man with Olivia's blue eyes was surrounded by his team as they put on the finishing touches on their plan

They also rehearsed the scenarios until they knew it completely. They had heard that Tony had left an important A.I to Peter and wanted to have it. They also knew that Olivia was with him. The man was very excited to see her again and catch up after so many years. "See you soon, you little freak." He muttered with a smirk. Once his plan had succeeded, everyone would know that he was the smartest man in the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	3. To Europe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Jean wasn't happy too hear about the trip, despite the smile she put on her face. "Aunt Jean, I may not read minds, but my powers lie with deception. What's wrong with Europe" Olivia asked and she sighed deeply. She knew that they couldn't keep Olivia in New York forever and it was time to let her go, before she tried to go on her own and got into trouble. At least, she'd be safe with Peter and her class

"Nothing, Liv. Just be very careful while there. You never know what might happen on another continent." She said as she reluctantly signed the permission slip. Olivia had no idea what she meant with that, but she agreed as she walked away to meet with Peter. Once she was gone, Jean grabbed her phone and called someone. "It's me. Code green is in effect from two weeks from now." She said, before hanging up. 

"Aunt Jean was acting really weird. Everytime she and the others hear my name and "Europe" in the same sentence, they get defensive." Olivia muttered to Peter and Ned once she was with them. "Is there something wrong with Europe?" Ned asked in confusion. "I have no idea, but I don't like it." She replied. "You'll be fine, Liv. I'll protect you." Peter said and she chuckled at this. "Thanks, tiger." She said with a smile, before giving him a kiss. "You two are so adorable." Ned chuckled and they smiled at him. 

They gave their permission slips to Mr. Harrington during the next day. "Thank you, Peter. Thank you, Ned. Thank you, Olivia." Their teacher said as he took the papers over. "How is it that no one has realised your aunt's name is the same as one of the X-men?" Ned asked very quietly. "She uses uncle Scott's last name, so "Jean Summers."" She explained. "Oooooohhhhh. Got it." Ned said with a wink towards her.

"What are you planning to do in Europe?" Olivia asked Peter curiously. "That's a surprise." Peter replied with a mischievous smirk and she gave him a playful glare. "What's up, losers?" MJ asked as she joined them and Olivia smiled at her. "I'd be better if someone would tell me what he's planning." She replied, giving Peter a look and MJ cackled. "Can't you read minds?" She asked. "I wish." The mutant replied. 

She tried not to look at Ned and Peter as they tried their hardest not to laugh. MJ immediately noticed this from the corner of her eyes and this slowly confirmed her suspicions that the other girl was a mutant, which she honestly thought was really cool. "Are you very fast then?" She asked. "I'm not P.... Quicksilver." Olivia protested. "What do you got then?" MJ asked as she took a sip from her drink. "Acne." Olivia replied and MJ spat out her drink at that as she laughed. "That's a good one." She admitted, pointing at her friend

Not long after that, they were entering the plane to Italy where they'd visit the museum. Flash tried to humiliate Peter about his middle-class income, but MJ had it handled by making the stewardess take away his drink by telling her he was still underage as he had been snapped as well. "Thanks MJ." Olivia said as she sat down in her chair next to the window. "You're welcome, loser." She replied as she sat down as well

Peter was seated next to her with Ned sitting at the pathway and decided to choose a movie to watch. Seeing a documentary about Tony in the menu, Olivia immediately grabbed and squeezed his hand. He took a deep breath and chose "The Grand Budapest Hotel" instead. "That guy looks like Flash." Olivia commented at seeing the character Zero in the movie and Ned looked as well, snorting at realising she was completely right

Both Olivia and even Peter let out a few chuckles at the movie as it had these kinds of humour they both liked. "Who knew that Voldemort could be so funny?" Olivia asked with another laugh. "That's Voldemort?!" Ned asked in shock, gawking at the normal looking guy on screen. "Looks very different with a nose, doesn't he?" She asked and he nodded. "Has any of your family ever been in Europe." Ned then asked"Aunt Missy has been working in Europe for the past five years now at least, even before the Snap." Olivia answered

"What's she doing?" Peter asked and she shrugged. "Apparently, someone who once hurt a mutant is busy planning something, but considering the venom I heard in her voice, I didn't ask what he did." She answered and he conceded As time passed, Peter and Olivia had a couple of rounds playing Mario kart while Ned got talking with one of their classmates. "Ha! I won." Olivia said triumphantly as she won another battle. 

"Yeah, you did." Peter said with a proud smile. Olivia broke it up, having had enough for now and put her Nintendo away as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "You okay?" Peter asked in worry. "Aunt Jean was up almost all night arguing with someone, but she was speaking in another language so I couldn't understand it. Still kept me awake though." She muttered, before leaning forwards. "Ned, could you grab my bag for me, please?" She asked

"Yeah, sure." Ned replied, going to get it. Looking to see if Flash could see her as she knew he'd bully her forever for this, Olivia carefully pulled out her dog plush and held it against her as the sun started to stink beneath the sky. Dinner was served and after it was gone and Olivia had gotten a pillow, she quickly went to try and sleep. "Where did she get that plush, because it looks really old." The classmate Ned was talking to, Betty, whispered to Peter "It's the last thing her mom gave her, so it's very valuable to her." He replied

Betty immediately nodded in understanding and left the subject alone. Peter looked at Olivia and smiled at seeing her all curled up as much as possible on her chair, plush dog lying oin her shoulder and against her cheek. It really did look old with the expected wear and tear and dry spots, but the few tears had been stitched carefully. He often wondered what Olivia's mom had been like as she sounded like a lovely woman

He knew better than to talk about Olivia's dad after she had told him very briefly and shortly how she got the scar on her arm and he swore that if he ever met the guy personally, he'd absolutely kick his ass with his powers, secret identity be damned. No one hurt Olivia and got away with it on his watch. He gave Ned a surprised look at hearing him and Betty become boyfriend and girlfriend very soon

"What about "bachelors in Europe?"" He asked in confusion as that had been Ned's idea to do in Europe, simply enjoy the beautiful ladies that the other continent had to offer. Ned told him that the idea was in the past and he was a changed person now. Peter honestly doubted that it would last, but he didn't say anything as he let his best friend be happy. He only looked up from his phone when he felt Olivia's plush fall on his lap and he quickly put it back on her shoulder as carefully as he could before she miss it. 

After a while of flying, he heard her let out a small moan and immediately looked up to see her frowning in her sleep. He gently shook her awake and she shot up with a gasp. "Are you okay?" He asked as Ned looked past him as well in concern. "Just a stupid nightmare. It's nothing." She muttered in a sulking tone, holding the plush close to her. Peter pulled up the armrest and immediately pulled her close to his side. 

She leaned against him and took a deep breath. "Thanks for waking me up. Don't always have control over it while having a nightmare." She muttered very quietly. "You're welcome." He said. "Just don't tell aunt Jean. She'll put me up for a mental examination again when we're back." She piped up and he promised. She sighed. "I really hope I never see that guy again." She growled, both knowing exactly who she meant

If only they knew what was ahead of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter. But the next one should be bigger
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	4. Italy and the first monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Italy, the first stirrings of trouble appear

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Landing in Italy, Olivia excitedly squeezed Peter's hand 

This was her very first time in Italy and she immediately wanted to see everything that it had to offer. Peter smiled happily at seeing her so incredibly excited after her bad nightmare back in the plane. Funny how he actually didn't even know the name of Olivia's father as he had never dared to ask either her or Jean, but he still hated the man's guts with every fibre of his being.

Unfortunately for them, they couldn't start their vacation immediately as a guard dog suddenly sniffed something in Peter's suitcase and security quickly inspected it. To their mortification, May had actually packed Peter's Spider-man suit. Peter spluttered for an answer and even Olivia had no idea what to say. It turned out they didn't have to worry as security was only concerned with a packed banana. Olivia's case was briefly inspected as well, before they were sent on, breathing a deep sigh of relief as they ran back to the class

"Probably seen many different Spider-man suits from fanboys." Olivia muttered and Peter nodded as they found the class. "We're here, Mr. Harrington." He called, just as their teacher had noticed they were missing two students. "Oh, thank goodness." The man sighed in relief at seeing them complete. "What took you so long?" MJ asked as they got out of the airport

"Peter's aunt packed a banana in his suitcase and that's forbidden." Olivia replied, not even lying and MJ immediately nodded in understanding. "When did that happen?" A very confused Olivia then asked Peter at seeing Ned and Betty act all romantic and sweet. "While you were sleeping." He answered. "Man, I miss everything while I'm asleep." She muttered and he laughed

Taking a boat to Venice, Olivia made many pictures of the city from a distance and sent it in a group chat of her uncles and aunts that had been made for this vacation. _"Nice!"_ Scott replied. " _Never been there before. Have fun!"_ Storm cheered. _"Hey, I'm working close to Venice."_ Mystique piped up and Olivia raised an eyebrow. " _What are you doing there and who added you to this chat?"_ She asked not remembering putting her in the chat. _"Classified and Charles did ;)"_ Her aunt sent back and she scowled at her screen.

" _Thanks."_ She replied sarcastically, before putting her phone away. "Disadvantage of having uncles and aunts who go on several missions: they can't always tell you what they're doing." She muttered quietly as she leaned against Peter and he chuckled. I'm sure she's doing something important right now. He replied with a smile, having read over her shoulder as they arrived at their hotel: a very cheap thing of which the first floor was slightly flooded 

Olivia sent a picture of the poor state in the group chat with the caption _"Wish I was back at the mansion right now."_ This earned her several laughing emoji faces from her family and she rolled her eyes. At hearing they'd have to pair up for the rooms, MJ immediately bunked with Olivia and Ned with Peter. They dropped off their bags, before walking into the city to explore 

"This is beautiful. I don't get why we never went here before." Olivia commented in utter awe, before walking away when Peter was distracted by the sights around them. "Boo!" She then shouted with a carnival mask on her face when he turned again and he jumped a mile into the air. She cackled at his face as she put the mask back to where she had taken it from, but bought a nice hat against the sun instead. She chuckled at seeing him make a picture of her instead. "That's gonna be my new background." He said with a grin.

"Don't you dare." She started, but he already did it and she rolled her eyes once again. She thought her eyes were going to come out of their sockets by the time vacation was over. She was wearing a T-shirt with short sleeves and Flash suddenly noticed something as he walked past them to a new attraction. "Hey, Oddity! Where did you get that scar?" He asked, pointing at the scar on her arm.

"My dad." She said in a deadpan voice after automatically flinching at the reminder. Flash nervously chuckled for a bit, before noticing she and Peter weren't laughing at all and he quickly walked off without another word or joke aimed at them. Even he wouldn't make bad jokes about something like that. "Are you okay?" Peter immediately asked as soon as he was gone.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like he can hurt me here. Not with you by my side. Now, I really want to take a picture with those fancy dressed women. Should we take it together?" She asked. "Actually, I've got something very important to do, but you can ask MJ." He said, pointing at where MJ was getting photographed with several doves on her shoulder and arms before walking away without further explanation. "She's a bit busy with those feathery friends of hers." Olivia called after him, before shaking her head and walking towards MJ

Neither of them noticed the man in a flowery shirt and cap standing behind them, occasionally glancing backwards to where Olivia had eventually convinced MJ to take a few pictures with her and the fancy dressed ladies. So that was what his little freak of a daughter looked like now. "Track them." He ordered in his phone as Olivia left to find Peter. "Can't wait to catch up." He muttered 

The reason Peter had left was because he had actually gone to buy a necklace for Olivia that had several pressed baby breath flowers, Olivia's favourite flowers in a beautiful, golden, heart-shaped necklace. It was expensive, but he had saved up for a while now and he really wanted to do something special as it was their anniversary soon. Olivia found him as he was walking through the streets. 

_"Boh."_ She said into his ear, making him jump slightly as he hadn't heard her coming and hide the bag with the necklace. "What?" He asked, her explaining it was an Italian word. "MJ taught it to me. She freaking loves it. It means several things, like "I don't know," "get out of my face," "I don't know" and "get out of my face." I can see why she likes it." She explained as a man offered her a rose. " _Boh."_ Olivia replied, wrapping her arm around Peter's after MJ had told her to say it if any guy bothered her. The man gave Peter a glare, before walking away. 

"It also means "boyfriend."" She continued with a mischievous smile, before looking down. "What's in the bag?" She asked. "Uhm, _Boh."_ Peter replied and she gave him a smirk. "Fair enough. Keep your secrets." She chuckled as they walked on. She was just making a few pictures of tiny crabs when a huge explosion suddenly happened in the water not far off from them. 

Peter immediately pulled Olivia back from the edge as a boat with Ned and Betty was sent towards them by a huge wave. Peter and Olivia quickly helped them out, thanking God they weren't hurt. They were sent on away as Peter and Olivia shared a tight hug. "Good luck. Use a carnival mask to hide your identity." She whispered, before running after Ned and Betty as the water took on shape

She immediately got lost in the ensuing chaos, before an unfamiliar woman suddenly grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her away from the chaos. She just ran along with her, until she saw Mr. Harrington and her classmates. "Wait! That's my class!" She shouted and the woman thankfully understood English as she immediately let her go. "Olivia! Thank goodness! There you are! Where's Peter?!" Mr. Harrington asked as she joined them. "No idea!" Olivia replied and it was the truth as she had no idea where he was right now. 

Peter was trying to fight the water monster, but his webs seemed to have no impact whatsoever. That's when a man with strange armour and a fishbowl helmet filled with smoke flew in and fought it with green beams that hurt it more than Peter's webs did. Putting on a mask like Olivia said, Peter called towards the man. "Excuse me, sir! I can help! Let me help! I'm really strong and I'm sticky!" He shouted

"I need to lead it away from the canal." The strange man replied, before going to do so. Peter had to do his best to keep up and try and save as many buildings as possible. The fight broke a clock tower and Peter saw his class was right underneath it as it started to fall. It took all his powers and a few near fails, before he managed to keep it upright until his class was safe

The strange man managed to get the water monster away from the canal and fought it on dry land, eventually beating it with green magic. Olivia watched it and frowned at the entire thing. Something wasn't right here. It somehow seemed off to her, but she didn't know how or why. She jumped at seeing the clock tower fall and looked up to see Peter standing around the corner and while her classmates were cheering on the guy with the weird helmet, she blew him a secret kiss instead. The guy gave them a salute, before flying off.

Peter subtly joined them when they quickly went back to the hotel and Olivia gave him a relieved hug that wasn't even acting as Mr. Harrington was also very relieved to see Peter completely alright. "What was that?" She asked quietly. "No idea, but we're safe now. We're safe." He whispered, stroking her hair and not knowing that their troubles were only just beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/328762841556386177/ (the necklace Peter bought in this story.)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	5. A mysterious discussion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

They all reunited at the hotel. 

Ned immediately pulled both Peter and Olivia into relieved hugs and even MJ rubbed her back as many of them discussed what they had seen. Even Olivia got a call from Charles himself after a few hours had passed and it was all over the news. "Hey, uncle Charles. Did you see what happened on TV?" She asked, going to stand apart from the rest with Peter following her.

 _"Yes, I did. Are you and Peter alright?"_ He asked, Olivia hearing shuffling in the background to indicate that at least one other person was listening. We're fine, but what was that and who was he? Another mutant?" She asked. " _I don't know, Olivia. However, until we know whether or not he's friend or foe , you will not be alone with him, am I clear?"_ He asked sternly and she nodded, before remembering he obviously couldn't see her. "Yes, sir." She answered, before Peter spoke up as well. "I'll look after her, professor." He promised and she smiled at him. 

_"You better, kid, otherwise, you'll have to deal with me."_ They heard Logan say and Olivia barely bit back a laugh at Peter's face as Charles said goodbye to her and hung up. "I've never heard him talk like that before. He sounded really worried." She then said as she looked down at her phone. "Can't they just send one of your uncles or aunts here?" Peter asked, curiously.

"Unfortunately, not all countries are still accepting of people like us. They can't just fly in unannounced without getting permission from the government. Only when there's a world-wide threat can they come here without getting into trouble." She explained. "Are there any countries that they can fly in?" He asked. "There are a few and they thankfully become more every year." She answered

"There's France, Austria, Australia and jolly old England to name a few." She continued and he nodded as he got called by May and she walked back towards the others. "It's aliens. It has to be." Ned said, looking on his laptop as Flash read an article about a man getting hydro powers. "Yeah, you should definitely believe everything you read on the Internet." MJ said sarcastically as Olivia sat down next to her on the stairs "Maybe it's a mutant. They're known to be destructive." Another classmate, Brad, spoke up. 

Olivia immediately sent him a glare. "I've never seen mutants looking like that, so I highly doubt it." She protested, MJ giving her a look. "Spider-man could take him." Flash piped up, changing the subject as said superhero was still talking to his aunt. " _Is he a mutant_?" She asked and he quickly looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Professor Xavier just called and he said he doesn't know." He answered 

After finding out Happy was with his aunt for some reason and telling her that his plan to give Olivia the necklace hadn't happened yet, he hung up. "Who is that guy?" Betty asked as the TV showed the guy in the suit. "He's like Iron Man and Thor rolled into one." Brad commented, giving Olivia several looks. He knew that she was with Peter, but she could do much better in his opinion 

"He's all right. He's no Spider-man." Flash scoffed at that "What is it with you and Spider-man?" Olivia asked, really wanting to know as he always bullied Peter and Flash actually answered her. "What? He's just awesome, okay? He protects the neighbourhood and he's inspiring. He inspires me to be a better man" He defended himself as Peter joined them again, crossing his arms as he watched the TV. "What's up, dickwad? Thought you drowned." Flash then spoke up, immediately nullifying his words without actually knowing it. 

"Sounds like his name is Mysterio." Brad changed the subject at hearing the name. Olivia spoke up and explained that they didn't actually know his name and that what the Italian woman just said meant "Man of Mystery." "I didn't know you knew Italian." Brad said with a grin and Peter, MJ and Olivia all gave him a look. " _Boh."_ Olivia then replied and Peter and MJ cracked up as they knew what she meant with it. 

"In all seriousness, a friend of my aunt's, Missy, has travelled all over the world and has taught me a few things." She then explained and those who actually were curious about how she knew Italian quickly conceded. "So Paris tomorrow. Go to the eiffel tower. Should be great" Peter said to Olivia after awkwardly defending himself about what he'd done to MJ and she smiled.

"Yeah, I read it was secretly built as a mind-control antenna to create an army of the insane." MJ said, breaking the small moment. "Travelling through the city of love with MJ. It's gonna be a hoot." Olivia stage-whispered to Peter and the other girl smirked. "Which is why it's my favourite destination on the whole trip." She continued and her friend smiled at her. "Me too." She replied, looking up at her boyfriend and he grinned at her. "You two are so very nauseating." MJ commented and they blew raspberries in answer 

Going to bed early for the night, MJ finally pulled Olivia aside and closed the door behind her. "I'm gonna ask you something and I'd like you to be honest. I won't freak out or anything. If I wait any longer, I'll go mad" She said and her friend raised an eyebrow. "Are you a mutant?" MJ finally asked and Olivia didn't say anything. "Why do you ask?" She finally asked in return. 

"Just some things you've said and done in the past few years that I've known you. The way you react when someone blames mutants for something and all those uncles and aunts of yours, some of which just coincidentally happen to have the same first names as some of the X-men. I just can't figure out the one named Missy. Is that a new one or something?" She asked

"Actually, it's Mystique." Olivia suddenly flapped out before she could stop herself, immediately covering her mouth in utter shock at revealing that bit of info. "So, you are a mutant? Like, no joke?" MJ asked and Olivia lowered her head in defeat, facepalming. "That is so cool." MJ then gushed. "You know what? I'm gonna see if Peter's already asleep." The mutant said, standing up and bolting out of the room. Opening the door to Peter's and Ned's room, she saw the former looking at her in panic and the latter was already asleep..... with his clothes still on

Immediately connecting the dots between this rather weird sight in front of her and remembering that Peter had told her about Nick Fury trying to contact him and he had rebuffed the director, she spoke up. "Hey, tiger. Just wanted to see if you were alright." She lied as she pointed at the side of the room she couldn't see from her position and Peter briefly looked down, which meant yes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." He said. She then covered one eye with her hand and he did the same thing again. "Well, be back before we go to Paris tomorrow. I'm not going to the City of Love without you. You're not there and you'll be in big trouble Mr. Fury." She said, before closing the door again. Fury looked at Peter in surprise and the boy shrugged with a grin. "Suit up." The director then muttered after explaining the situation 

Outside the room, Olivia quickly stopped Mr. Harrington and Betty from going into the room, saying that the boys were tuckered out and wanted to sleep. They thankfully conceded and walked away again. Unfortunately for her, MJ was still awake and started to question her about her powers. Olivia sighed and answered some of them as long as they weren't personal. "You're okay with this?" Olivia then suddenly asked. "Are you kidding? This is the coolest thing ever!" MJ gushed in excitement at the fact that one of her friends was a mutant.

Olivia immediately gave her a tiny, thankful smile at that as MJ started to carefully ask about the X-men and she told her friend funny stories about them without mentioning any of their superhero names, until Mr. Harrington gently knocked on the door and told them to go to bed as they had to get up early, plus had to drive the whole entire day to get to Paris in the first place.

Olivia changed into her pajamas and climbed onto the creaky bed, clutching her stuffed dog to her and feeling thankful that MJ didn't make fun of her for it. Betty had apparently told her about her toy and she accepted it as easily as her being a mutant. As she closed her eyes, she hoped Peter was alright. What she didn't know was that he was meeting the one man who had haunted her dreams since she was six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Beck will meet in the next chapter 
> 
> I was thinking of doing a "Peter goes to Avengers Tower with his class" story in this AU, but I'm not sure if I should write it now or when I'm done with this story. What do you think? 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
